


Beaumont and Lovell

by SketchLockwood



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/pseuds/SketchLockwood





	Beaumont and Lovell

Edenham  
Lincolnshire  
1446

William Lovell hurried behind the servants who led him. Men who moved with such speed and agility, he could hardly keep up. The corridors were crowded with servants. He, in truth, had hardly seen a more thriving household outside of the royal court. 

“In there.” One of the men said to William before they hurried away. Lovell frowned, shaking his head before he knocked on the door, ready to announce himself when the huge double doors were opened before him. 

“About bloody time too!” John Beaumont held a cloth over his face. He used one hand to usher William into the room before he closed the doors behind him. “I’ve dismissed my servants from my presence whilst we talk about this. I do not want them hearing, I do not want them worrying and I do not, absolutely do not, want them thinking I am weak. The talk of it simply won’t do.” John sat, pointing toward another chair. “Sit.” William obeyed..

“John, none would think you weak.” For a moment lord Beaumont smiled before he shook his head. 

“Billy, these last weeks I have been sick to my stomach and I have put off as long as I can.” He sighed, looking at the ground as he spoke. “I did not want to call you here, did not want to call anyone here but I have learnt to trust you.” 

“And I am pleased to have earned your trust.” William Lovell offered a reassuring smile. Leaning forward just slightly in his chair. “What is it John? You do in truth look green sick.”

“My brother is dying.” John shook his head. “His physicians do not know what it is, but they say he does not have long. The pain consumes him daily now, and he is growing weaker.”

“John.” William frowned. “I’m sorry.” 

“It makes you more aware of your own mortality, and the complete cock ups you have made.” 

“I don’t understand.”

“I have one son, and he is little more than an infant. Yesterday he tripped at the top of the stairs, and his nurse? Well she said he nearly fell down them - do you not see my concern? What if he dies? I’m left with only a daughter.” William nodded. “You have several sons in your rabble.” John smiled wistfully, desire in his eyes. “I would not change Joan for the world, but how I wish she had been a boy, then my heir would have strength and I could, in this moment in which I fear my own mortality, have confidence in his survival.”

“John.” William Lovell frowned. “You are not your brother, you’re not dying, and your son, William, will grow into a strong man.” John Beaumont just nodded. “I do not see what I can do to help.”

“Your sons, they are unmarried?”

“Mostly.”

“Your heir, he is. John.”

“Yes, John is unmarried.” 

“Then let me secure a future for my daughter, let me feel secure in a moment of insecurity, and for god sakes, keep your mouth shut about why.” 

“Why me? I must ask why you choose the Lovell’s?”

“Should I not?” Beaumont looked suddenly alert. “Is there something you ought tell me? There are many other rich suitors for my daughters hand, many who have grander titles.” 

“No, I am not dismissing this. I just, well it is a surprise.”

“All the good things are Billy. You have influence, you have money and your wife is in favour. Do you see why I want your son as husband for my daughter? It would be mutually beneficial.”

“Indeed-“

“She comes with a high dowry.” 

“How high?”

“How high do you want?”

William Lovell blinked. “Is there something wrong with her?”

“What?” John looked insulted. 

“You offer me opportunity to choose a dowry, as much as it takes, so I have to check for my son, is there something wrong with her? Fits? Weakness?” 

“No. Nothing. She is a strong young girl.” 

“Very well. I should like to see her.” John nodded, walking to the door he opened it, bellowing. 

“Bring my daughter.” 

“How old is she?”

“She’s five.” 

“And you are quite sure now is the time?”

“Did you not hear me? I want her future secure, and you are the man whose son I have chosen.” 

“But it is a mutual agreement, John, you understand that.” 

“And as I have said, it will be mutually beneficial.” 

William nodded. “Might I have some ale?”

“Of course, of course.” He reopened the door. “Ale!” He closed it, returning to his seat. “You will think about this won’t you Billy?”

“I am still here.” 

“Tell me about John. He’s how old?”

“Thirteen.”

“Well able to protect my Joan?”

“Well able and more.” William smiled. “He is good with a sword, a strong arm. He’s clever enough.” 

“Clever enough?”

“Well he knows all he should.”

“Good- ah Joanie! Come come.” He beckoned the girl over as the door opened. She ran, skipping toward her father with outstretched arms. “Isn’t she a beautiful girl?” William smiled. Nodded. 

In truth, she had flaming ginger hair, eyes of a deep hazel. Her cheeks were pink. She giggled as her father tickled her. “Say hello to Lord Lovell, Joanie.”

“Good afternoon lord Lovell.” She smiled.

“William, Joan.” She shook her head, hiding her face in her father’s doublet. William grinned. 

“And there’s nothing wrong with her?”

“No.” 

William smiled. “When can you meet John?” 

***

Minster Lovell  
Oxfordshire

“John.” John Beaumont greeted the boy, standing up as he entered. 

“My lord.” The boy offered a slight bow. “So John, you understand why I have come to see you?” The boy only nodded, frowned. Beaumont extended a hand toward the settle. “Don’t be afraid of me lad.”

“I’m not.” John Lovell spoke with confidence in his voice. 

“Good. I have some questions for you.” 

“Of course sir.” John Lovell sat, refused to smile, even as Beaumont offered him a smile. William watched from the corner, a frown as he watched his son look too severe. 

“My daughter, as all women, needs protection. Can you offer such?”

“Yes sir. I have a good sword arm-“

“It is not just from others you must protect her, but from yourself and from herself.”

“Both I can do my lord.”

“And you can keep her, financially? Care for her soul? You can ensure her religious needs, and rights, are met?”

“All, yes sir.”

“Tell me about yourself. You are good with a horse?”

“Yes sir.”

“Loyal to the king?”

“Of course sir.”

“You are financially aware?”

“Yes sir.”

“And you are prepared to go to war to protect the interest of your wife, and her children?”

“Of course sir.” 

“Do you have any questions for me?”

“May I meet her?”

“Not until the wedding. But.” John Beaumont smiled, looked at William who nodded with a smile. “Since things are agreed, I can tell you that she is a beautiful, red haired, hazel eyed five year old-“

“Five?” John Lovell mouthed to his father, and William noticed his eyes had changed.


End file.
